Many retail stores rely on the retrieval of product from warehouses to restock store shelves. Some product may be stored in an automated warehouse (AW) which is automated using robotics or the like where product to be shipped to a store is retrieved in an automated manner and ultimately loaded onto trucks or other transport for shipment to the store. Some product may also be stored in a manual warehouse (MW) where product to be shipped is manually retrieved and loaded onto trucks or other transport for shipment to the store. In some instances, the same product may be stored in both an AW and a MW.